<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Запретные цвета by wakeupinlondon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590911">Запретные цвета</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon'>wakeupinlondon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Целуются они впервые в Вероне под проливным дождем — как во второсортной мелодраме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от M до E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Запретные цвета</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Anime.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Целуются они впервые в Вероне под проливным дождем — как во второсортной мелодраме.</p><p>Небо начинает темнеть, стоит им свернуть с пестрой Виа Мадзини в сторону набережной, а еще спустя несколько кварталов на брусчатку падают первые тяжелые капли дождя. Прохожие сразу же раскрывают над головами разноцветные зонты-трости, уличные торговцы убирают товар под навес, и улица заметно пустеет.</p><p>Само собой, из них двоих зонтик есть только у Лорана.</p><p>— Давай зайдем в кафе, — бурчит Макото, заприметив через дорогу вывеску «Ростичерия».</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, я не любитель подобных забегаловок, — беззаботно отзывается Лоран, не замедляя шага.</p><p>Рожа у него еще более самодовольная, чем обычно.</p><p>— Давай же, это не сложно, — он нагло подмигивает, — всего-то нужно сказать: «Пусти меня под свой зонт». И тогда я, так уж и быть, подумаю.</p><p>Вместо ответа Макото выбивает этот долбаный зонтик у него из рук.</p><p>Увы, так просто Лорана врасплох не застанешь, и после короткой потасовки он отвоевывает зонт обратно — но уже со сломанными спицами.</p><p>— Да уж, не повезло, — без малейшего раскаяния говорит Макото. — Ну, выбирай — снизойти до фаст-фуда или мокнуть под дождем?</p><p>В ростичерии он заказывает кофе и лазанью (очень даже неплохую), Лоран — только кофе. Чашку он держит двумя руками, словно пытаясь согреться, и выглядит обманчиво расслабленным — как в те моменты, когда пытается кого-то провести.</p><p>— Ладно, не тяни, — не выдерживает Макото, опустив вилку. — Куда смотреть?</p><p>Лоран медленно отводит взгляд от окна, по которому гулко стучат дождевые капли.</p><p>— Что, прости?</p><p>— Должно же что-то здесь привлечь мое внимание. — Макото тоже тянется к чашке. — Иначе зачем ты меня сюда привел.</p><p>В ответ Лоран лишь тихо хмыкает.</p><p>— Разве все было не наоборот?</p><p>Сделав глоток остывающего кофе, Макото наклоняется вперед — так, что может рассмотреть бисеринки воды на солнечных очках, которые Лоран сдвинул на макушку.</p><p>— Синтия предложила нам прогуляться по городу, но в последний момент вспомнила, что записалась на массаж. Можешь считать меня параноиком, но забывчивой ее не назовешь. Как-то это подозрительно — будто кое-кто хотел остаться со мной наедине.</p><p>Лоран ставит кофе на стол и кладет руку на подбородок, всем своим видом выражая интерес. Его светлые глаза насмешливо блестят.</p><p>— Ты специально свернул на эту улицу, когда вот-вот должен был начаться дождь, чтобы я заметил это кафе. Специально повел себя как мудак, чтобы я отказался идти с тобой под одним зонтом и затащил сюда, — а сам ты якобы не при делах. Думаешь, я еще не научился разгадывать твои аферы? — Макото скрещивает руки на груди. — Ну так что? Здесь тоже висит на стене утерянный шедевр мировой живописи? Или тут промышляет какая-нибудь преступная группировка, под которую мы начнем копать? Что на этот раз?</p><p>С каждым словом Лоран все больше улыбается, разглядывая его, как лягушку под микроскопом, затем допивает свой кофе и лезет за портмоне.</p><p>— Иногда прогулка — это всего лишь прогулка, — только и говорит он.</p><p>— Так я тебе и поверил.</p><p>— Ты параноик. Но я тебя не виню — цени, какой я великодушный и понимающий. А теперь пойдем отсюда, дождь уже почти закончился.</p><p>В воздухе пахнет свежестью, на мокрых оранжево-розовых улицах почти никого нет. От набережной тянет прохладой, и Лорану в одной гавайской рубашке наверняка зябко — светлые волоски на его загорелых руках встают дыбом, а кожа покрывается мурашками.</p><p>— Только не делай вид, что я смертельно оскорбил тебя своими подозрениями, — бурчит Макото, задрав голову и рассматривая россыпь цветов на узорчатых балконах.</p><p>— О, я давно привык, что ты ко мне жесток и несправедлив, Эдамаме. — Лорана городской пейзаж словно не интересует — он не задерживает взгляд ни на украшенных фресками фасадах, ни на расписных ставнях, в упор изучая одного лишь Макото. — Но дело твое. Можешь сколько угодно ждать от меня подвоха, если тебе от этого легче, вот только... — Лоран разводит руками. — До сих пор интуиция все время тебя подводила.</p><p>Макото не набрасывается на него с кулаками, потому что умеет держать себя в руках и не кидается на людей — даже на тех, кто бесит до кровавых пятен в глазах. Хватит с него ребяческой выходки с зонтиком, больше он не даст себя спровоцировать.</p><p>— Так что можешь быть уверен, — добавляет Лоран с легкой улыбкой, при виде которой Макото хочется разбить ему губы, — если я захочу обвести тебя вокруг пальца, ты не поймешь до самого последнего момента.</p><p>Одним резким движением Макото вжимает его в колонну и тут же бьет локтем в живот. Удивительно, но Лоран не сопротивляется и не дает сдачи — только открывает рот буквой «о» и, шумно втянув воздух, со смешком говорит:</p><p>— Вечно ты устраиваешь драку при дамах, — а потом наклоняется и целует его.</p><p>Первой у Макото мелькает мысль «при каких еще дамах», следом — «что он творит» и «слюни Лорана». Поцелуй совсем легкий, даже без языка — Лоран лишь мимолетно касается его губ своими, но чувствует себя Макото так, будто ему врезали под дых.</p><p>Стоит Лорану отстраниться, как в мир разом возвращаются все ощущения (на макушку падают капли воды — опять дождь, да сколько можно) и звуки (женские голоса о чем-то переговариваются на итальянском; Макото различает только слово «picchia» — кажется, речь о драке). Обернувшись, он видит двух пожилых дам, которые взволнованно поглядывают на них с другой стороны улицы.</p><p><a id="back1" name="back1"></a><a id="back2" name="back2"></a>— Un piccolo litigio tra innamorati<a href="#note1"><sup>1</sup></a>, — миролюбиво сообщает им Лоран, приобняв Макото за шею. — Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparti<a href="#note2"><sup>2</sup></a>.</p><p>Прохожие быстро теряют к ним интерес, и Лоран притворно-укоризненно качает головой.</p><p>— Сплошные проблемы от тебя, Эдамаме. Если уж хочешь меня избить, — последнее слово он произносит таким тоном, будто подразумевает совсем другое, — давай лучше без свидетелей.</p><p>— Что ты вытворяешь?</p><p>— Я всего лишь уладил ситуацию. Сделал вид, что ты у меня очень игривый, — Лоран подмигивает ему, — и вовсе не хочешь размозжить мне голову о колонну. Надеюсь, этот невинный поцелуй тебя не смутил? Вообще я никогда не воспринимал всерьез болтовню Эбби о твоей дев...</p><p>— Заткнись, — бросает Макото и, чтобы Лоран точно перестал болтать чепуху, целует его сам.</p><p>Поцелуй глубокий и требовательный, но до ужаса неловкий — как бы Макото ни хотелось показаться опытным, он в жизни не целовал никого на голову выше себя. Губы Лорана отдают горьковатым кофе и черничным мороженым, которым они лакомились в начале прогулки, а пахнет от него терпким одеколоном и ранним весенним дождем. Макото против своей воли чувствует, как теряет голову.</p><p>Лоран стоит неподвижно, словно позволяя себя целовать, и это раздражает — можно подумать, не он полез первым. Подавшись вперед, Макото сцепляет руки на его шее, зарывается пальцами в отросшие волосы на затылке, а зубами — прихватывает нижнюю губу. И Лоран наконец отзывается — обхватывает его за пояс, не то прижимаясь сам, не то притягивая ближе к себе, и проталкивает в рот Макото горячий, жадный язык. Подбородок царапает легкая щетина, по лбу и щекам текут капли воды, спину гладят широкие ладони — теплые даже сквозь намокшую рубашку. Мимо проходят трое подростков в дождевиках, но даже не задерживают на них взглядов — ох уж эти европейцы, думает Макото, ни на миг не закрывая глаз.</p><p>Это моя жизнь, вдруг отстранно понимает он. Совершать один безрассудный поступок за другим. Привлекать внимание. Целоваться с международным аферистом прямо посреди улицы в Италии, сам не зная, чего хочется больше — углубить поцелуй или двинуть ему кулаком в лицо.</p><p>Останавливается Макото на чем-то среднем — толкает Лорана к колонне, навалившись на него всем весом, и с силой кусает за влажную губу. Тот шипит, но не вырывается, и в ушах у Макото шумит — не то от дождя, не то от подскочившего пульса. Лоран тоже не закрывает глаза во время поцелуя, будто стремясь сохранить в памяти каждое мгновение — или попросту все время оставаясь настороже. Взгляд у него внимательный, но светлые ресницы дрожат — смотрится почти мило.</p><p>Эта мысль отрезвляет, точно поток ледяной воды, и Макото делает шаг назад — вдруг осознав, что и так вымок до нитки.</p><p>Лоран выпрямляется, с непонятным выражением лица наблюдая, как он прикрывает голову руками от усилившегося дождя.</p><p>— Это было очень мило, Эдамаме, — в итоге нарушает молчание Лоран, словно забравшись к нему в голову. — Только, может, все-таки спрячемся под крышу? Раз уж ты не горишь желаем мокнуть.</p><p>Он плавно машет рукой в сторону колонны — на которую опирается крытая аркада. Макото ее даже не заметил. Подумать только, все это время они могли стоять под гребаной крышей.</p><p>— А, додумался все-таки, — как можно более самоуверенно произносит он, — ну и ладно, своего я добился: тебя хоть выжимай.</p><p>— То есть ты все это затеял только ради того, чтобы заманить меня под дождь? Какая грандиозная, тщательно спланированная афера.</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>Вдвоем они укрываются под аркой, наблюдая, как ливень омывает бледно-желтые и пастельные дома. За стеной дождя все кажется размытым — уродливые граффити на облезлых стенах, разноцветные миниатюрные машины, припаркованные плотной цепочкой, блестящая и потемневшая от воды брусчатка. Один Лоран в фокусе — будто смотрит на него с фотографии, где резкость на переднем плане выставили на максимум, а остальной пейзаж смазан.</p><p>Макото в жизни так остро не чувствовал его присутствие — но все равно чуть вздрагивает, когда Лоран наклоняется и жарко шепчет ему на ухо:</p><p>— Было весело, — серьезно говорит он. С мокрых кончиков его волос срываются капли воды, скатываясь по шее Макото и затекая под воротник рубашки. — Я думаю, нам нужно больше времени проводить вдвоем. Как насчет вечером прогуляться еще раз — скажем, к дому Джульетты?</p><p>На какой-то миг Макото даже подумывает согласиться — хотя бы ради того, чтобы по дороге столкнуть его в Адидже.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лоран самый опасный и беспринципный тип из всех, кого он только встречал. Если учесть, что за свою короткую жизнь Макото успел отсидеть в тюрьме и пересекался с наркобаронами, торговцами людьми и членами мафии по всему миру, это говорит о многом.<p>В то же время Лоран умнее и, мать его, притягательнее всех, кого Макото знает. Он свободно разговаривает на девяти языках, собирает коллекцию живописи в стиле пуантилизма (его парижскую квартиру украшают картины Синьяка и Рейссельберге — Макото не спрашивает, подлинники или нет), цитирует по памяти «Цветы зла» («Я слов пугаюсь, как огромных черных дыр», — нараспев тянет он в ответ на оскорбления) и готовит превосходный момидзи-набэ. Вот же подонок. У самого Макото в жизни не получалось так вкусно. </p><p>— Неплохо, — скупо хвалит он, попробовав свою порцию, — только оленина немного жестковата.</p><p>— Херня, — говорит Эбби. — И долго еще мы будем жрать японскую еду?</p><p>— Ну правда, Лоран, — Синтия знаком просит его подлить себе еще «Мерло», — четвертый ужин подряд у нас японская кухня. Нам уже надоело, а объект твоих нежных чувств все равно не оценил.</p><p>Макото пропускает надоевшую шутку мимо ушей, наблюдая, как заходящее солнце окрашивает город в розовые, оранжевые и желтые тона. Вечера на веранде у Лорана ему нравятся — и видом, и атмосферой, и, чего уж там, компанией.</p><p>— Я закажу пиццу, — объявляет Эбби и достает телефон.</p><p>— Как грубо, — с улыбкой отзывается Лоран, глядя при этом на Макото. Тот молчит и дальше — хватит с него этих игр.</p><p>Лоран ведет себя так, будто способен очаровать кого угодно — и это раздражает до дрожи в пальцах. Он беззастенчиво флиртует со всеми подряд — от Эбби и своей португальской уборщицы до Макото и смазливого владельца кондитерской, где по утрам покупает воздушные эклеры с нугой. Скорее всего, у него бывал секс без обязательств и с Эбби, и с Синтией, и с этим картавым кондитером, и черт знает с кем еще. Но Макото ни в чем таком не заинтересован — и если это бьет по самолюбию Лорана, то ничего, ему только полезно.</p><p>— У меня японское настроение, — добавляет Лоран, взбивая под собой подушку и вытягиваясь на диване. — Как раз читаю сейчас одну книгу Мисимы, которая мне не попадалась раньше, и там один из героев соблазняет сперва замужнюю женщину, а потом и ее мужа. — Он запрокидывает голову и чуть выгибается, так что из распахнутого ворота рубашки выпирают ключицы. — Если подумать, история очень французская. Надеюсь, все закончится тройничком.</p><p>— Скорее кто-нибудь кого-нибудь убьет. — Синтия со смехом кутается в вязаный плед. — Или покончит с собой — это же Мисима.</p><p>— Вообще книга ничего так. О том, как важно не отказывать себе в удовольствиях. </p><p>— Расскажи потом нам с Эдамаме, что будет дальше.</p><p>— Я и так знаю, — замечает Макото, подцепляя палочками зелень. — Лорану финал не понравится, не сомневайся.</p><p>Лоран только улыбается уголком рта.</p><p>— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен. — Он быстро отворачивается. — Ладно, кому еще вина? Эбби, детка, не обижай повара — на закуску я приготовил бургеры.</p><p>Бургеры оказываются c рыбной котлетой — именно такие нравятся Макото больше всего. Интересные у Лорана представления об ухаживаниях: лезть с поцелуями посреди улицы и готовить ужины из его любимых блюд, но во всем остальном вести себя как полный говнюк. Повезло ему, что внешне он ничего такой.</p><p>Интересно, думает Макото, откинувшись назад и всматриваясь в темно-пурпурное небо над годовой, на что он рассчитывает? Даже если это какая-нибудь очередная его подстава и манипуляция, даже если все просто в шутку, в людях Лоран разбирается отлично — он уж точно не пытался бы залезть в штаны к тому, с кем у него нет ни шанса. Если не считать того дурацкого поцелуя, о котором они ни разу больше не заговаривали, Макото и намеком не показал, что...</p><p>Разве что он улетел с Лораном на другой конец света, зная его три минуты. Да уж, многообещающее начало.</p><p>Он делает большой глоток вина и, перекатывая терпкую сладость на языке, обещает себе: никаких больше глупостей. Впредь нужно держаться от Лорана подальше.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Трахаются они впервые в отеле в Гонконге — после того, как Синтия рассказывает за бокалом белого сухого, что это Лоран тогда повредил в его самолете мотор.<p>— Ой, — она картинно подносит руку с ярко-красными ногтями ко рту, словно ужаснувшись своим же словам, — не стоило, наверное, тебе этого говорить, да? Но ты не подумай, Лоран вовсе хотел вас угробить. Он просто хотел, чтобы ты не расслаблялся, не решил, что тебе все дается слишком легко. Все ради нашего, как сказать...</p><p>— Ради дела, — перебивает Макото, крепко сжав пальцы на тонкой ножке бокала, — я все понимаю.</p><p>Лоран ушел к себе около часа ночи — еще перед тем, как они открыли третью бутылку. Из-за двери номера не доносится ни звука, но Макото и не рассчитывает застать его врасплох — замок он взламывает с громким щелчком, а внутрь заходит без утайки.</p><p>Комната утопает в чернильно-фиолетовой темноте, лишь за окном мелькают огни ночного Гонконга. На прошлой неделе из почти идентичного отеля открывался вид на Сан-Паулу, где они раскрутили на большие деньги главу наркокартеля, еще до этого — на Монреаль, где крупно не повезло на скачках недобросовестному застройщику, а следующим будет, скорее всего, Гуанчжоу: у их нынешней цели — коррумпированного транспортного чиновника — там много активов.</p><p>Со всем этим стоило покончить еще в Лос-Анджелесе — если вообще не в Японии. Развернуться и уйти, как только он узнал, что из себя представляет Лоран. Выпрыгнуть на ходу из такси, упустить самолет, проиграть все пари на свете — но не связываться с ним.</p><p>На ковре белеет небрежно брошенная рубашка Лорана, и на миг Макото представляет, как тот спит, обнаженный и уязвимый. Представляет, как устроится сверху, перекинув через него ногу, и сомкнет руки на загорелой шее, а Лоран опомнится, попробует сбросить его с себя...</p><p>Затем он слышит тихий, отдаленный шум воды.</p><p>Пройдя вглубь номера, Макото сворачивает за угол и замирает — из-под двери в ванную пробивается тонкая полоска света. На секунду он бездумно смотрит на нее, потом резко втягивает воздух и, действуя как можно тише, толкает дверь вперед.</p><p>Лоран стоит к нему спиной — Макото видны лишь размытые контуры его тела за стеклами запотевшей кабинки душа. Руки он держит согнутыми над головой — словно Макото наставил на него пистолет и приказал сдаться, мелькает глупая мысль.</p><p>От громкого голоса Лорана он весь вздрагивает.</p><p>— Если хочешь, я могу повернуться, — звонко говорит тот, заглушая льющуюся воду. — Так вид будет интереснее. Или ты предпочитаешь любоваться мной сзади?</p><p>Руки Макото будто сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.</p><p>— Знаешь, мое мнение о тебе всегда было ниже некуда. И ты все равно оказался еще большим куском дерьма, чем я о тебе думал.</p><p>— Что? Ты бы подошел ближе, Эдамаме, мне ничего не слышно.</p><p>В несколько быстрых шагов Макото преодолевает расстояние между ними. Едва он распахивает дверцу душа, как в лицо летят мелкие брызги, но Макото их даже не замечает, во все глаза глядя на повернувшемуся к нему Лорана — обнаженного, в мелких капельках воды. Его потемневшие от влаги волосы покрыты мыльной пеной, а руки по-прежнему согнуты над головой — все время разговора ублюдок так и не переставал ее мыть.</p><p>— Ты грязный кусок дерьма, — выплевывает Макото, шагнув вперед. Одежда тут же промокает, тонкая рубашка противно липнет к телу, и он со злостью тянется выключить душ — но замирает, не желая ненароком задеть Лорана.</p><p>— Я как раз моюсь, — с издевкой замечает тот, не двигаясь с места. Хлопья пены стекают с его волос на лицо, но Лоран даже не жмурится, скользя по нему насмешливым взглядом. — Так что это очень несправедливое обвинение, Эдамаме. В чем дело? Что ты так застыл? Моя нагота оскорбляет твои невинные глаза?</p><p>Макото бросается на него, порываясь ударить, но все вдруг выходит из-под контроля — они цепляются друг за друга, чтобы удержать равновесие, сталкиваются мокрыми лбами, лихорадочно трутся бедрами. Лоран слишком близко, обжигает лицо прерывистым дыханием, и Макото подчиняется минутному импульсу — поймать его приоткрытые губы своими. Потрогать языком, оттянуть зубами, чуть прикусить...</p><p>Твердный член Лорана упирается ему в живот, и это почему-то совсем не страшно — скорее любопытно. Как далеко он зайдет? Многое ли позволит?</p><p>Макото на пробу смыкает пальцы вокруг влажной головки, даже не лаская, а легко поддразнивая, и Лоран отвечает ему низким хрипловатым стоном. Зашарив рукой по стене, он выключает наконец воду, и обрушившаяся на них тишина отрезвляет, ощущается муторно густой, как глицерин. Однако Лоран дотрагивается до него уверенно и в то же время неспешно, будто в любой миг ожидая удара в челюсть. Его руки оглаживают озябшие плечи, спускаются к пояснице, задирая на нем рубашку, и эти прикосновения кажутся на удивление знакомыми, словно отголосок полузабытого сна.</p><p>— Вообще, — выдыхает Макото, чувствуя, как юркие ладони забираются ему под пояс брюк, — я ни о чем таком даже не думал.</p><p>— И поэтому ты пришел ко мне в душ? — с усмешкой шепчет Лоран, и Макото запоздало вспоминает, зачем он здесь. Внутри жгучей волной поднимается ярость.</p><p>— Хочешь меня, значит? — спрашивает он, касаясь шеи Лорана губами. Кожа мокрая, горькая от геля для душа, но Макото все равно скользит по ней языком. — Тогда марш в спальню.</p><p>Лоран глумливо приподнимает уголок рта, будто спрашивая «о, и кто это у нас стал таким дерзким?», а затем хмыкает и делает, как Макото ему велел.</p><p>Если бы Макото только знал, что им так легко командовать, то еще на второй встрече приказал бы «верни мои деньги», избежав целой массы проблем.</p><p>Впрочем, тогда бы он лишился и многих приятных вещей. Отелей класса люкс, где в номере ждет прохладная бутылка Каберне Совиньон. Ночных прогулок по Лазурному побережью, когда морская гладь сияет в матовом серебре луны. Послушно раскинувшегося на постели Лорана — точно сошедшего с полотен Перуджино.</p><p>Под его цепким выжидающим взглядом Макото чуть вздрагивает — наверное, от случайного дуновения ветра, что колышет тонкую, словно призрачную занавеску. В темноте обнаженное тело Лорана едва различимо, подсвеченное лишь янтарно-оранжевыми огнями из окна, и это почему-то не успокаивает, а только распаляет сильнее, вызывая смутное раздражение. Желание увидеть больше.</p><p>— Покажи мне, — требует Макото, садясь рядом на кровать и включая прикроватную лампу, — как ты меня хочешь.</p><p>Лоран медленно обводит пальцами свой потемневший, сочащийся смазкой член.</p><p>— И что тогда?</p><p>— И тогда, — осмелев, Макото седлает его бедра, — я перед тобой разденусь.</p><p>От собственной раскованности у него голова идет кругом. Лоран с улыбкой выгибается под ним, потираясь напряженным членом о задницу, и даже сквозь одежду Макото чувствует исходящий от него жар.</p><p>— Ну как, убедительно?</p><p>— Держи руки при себе, — предостерегающе бросает Макото и приподнимается, стягивая брюки. Не хватало еще, чтобы Лоран его касался. Зато трогать себя самому — можно. Ничего пугающего здесь нет — чужой взгляд наоборот будоражит, точно кубик льда на раскаленной коже.</p><p>Хотя есть что-то небезопасное в том, что кто-то другой видит его настолько раскрытым, недвусмысленно, откровенно предлагающим себя. Но от того, как сбивается дыхание Лорана, стоит Макото снять белье и сесть на него сверху, мысли заволакивает сладкой ватой. Словно под мороком он проводит руками по его влажной после душа груди, задевая твердые розовые соски, очерчивает жесткие мышцы живота, скользит к светлым волосам к паху. Тяжелый член чуть дергается, когда Макото мнет в ладони поджавшиеся бархатистые яички, а из щели на головке выступает крупная прозрачная капля.</p><p>Едва их набухшие головки задевают друг друга, Лоран будто растекается по кровати. В приглушенном свете кожа его кажется матово-золотой, а происходящее — напрочь нереальным. Макото просто отказывается верить, что раскачивается на Лоране, сжимая в кулаке их блестящие от смазки члены и горячо, мучительно медленно поглаживая.</p><p>— Хочу облизать твои пальцы, — хрипло просит Лоран. — Можно?</p><p>Макото наклоняется к нему, словно в тумане, просовывает пальцы в рот. Когда Лоран по очереди облизывает их до костяшек, у него лишь чудом получается сдержать восторженный стон.</p><p>— Сейчас я себя ими трахну, — шепчет он, шалея от того, как непристойно это звучит, — а ты будешь смотреть на меня, но не трогать.</p><p>— Так уж и быть, беру свои слова назад, — усмехается Лоран, выпустив влажные пальцы изо рта. — Возможно, ты не такой уж неопытный, Эдамаме.</p><p>— Раз уж мы голые в одной постели, хотя бы зови меня нормально, — говорит Макото, заводя руку за спину и осторожно поглаживая себя между ягодиц. — И я не девственник, конечно же, но с мужчинами никогда не спал. Я вообще давно ни с кем не спал — из-за тюрьмы и все такое.</p><p>Он ждет какого-то язвительного комментария, но Лоран лишь кривит губы в легкой улыбке.</p><p>— Мне ничего не видно, Макото, — мурлычет он, сжимая свой крепко стоящий член у основания. — Повернись, будь любезен.</p><p>— И не подумаю, — отвечает Макото и толкается пальцами туда, где ласкать себя слаще и стыднее всего. Реакцию Лорана он не пропустит ни за что — при виде того, как мутнеет его взгляд и чаще вздымается грудь, тело Макото охватывает нестерпимый жар.</p><p>По мере того, как он все глубже насаживается на мокрые от слюны и их общей смазки пальцы, улыбка Лорана становится шире.</p><p>— Хочешь видеть мое лицо? — спрашивает он со смешком. — Ты поэтому не стал поворачиваться? Привык думать обо мне, да? Могу поспорить, ты все время представляешь меня, когда трахаешь свою тугую горячую дырку.</p><p>— Ты проиграешь, — шипит Макото, цепляясь второй рукой ему в плечо, потому что мир вокруг вокруг плавится, вибрирует, точно за секунду до взрыва. Слова Лорана вытаскивают из него на поверхность нечто животное, бесстыдное, тщательно спрятанное, и это так бесконечно правильно, что впервые открывается он именно перед Лораном.</p><p>— Или все дело в другом? — продолжает Лоран, круговыми движениями гладя свою мошонку. — Ты хочешь на меня кончить? Спустить мне прямо на лицо?</p><p>Через тело Макото словно проходит электрический разряд, и он едва не заваливается набок — вспотевшая ладонь соскальзывает с плеча Лорана, а перед глазами круговертью мелькают разноцветные пятна.</p><p>— Да, ублюдок ебучий, да, — скулит он жалобно. — Хочу, чтобы у тебя все лицо было в моей сперме, хочу спустить прямо на твои ебучие длинные ресницы, ненавижу тебя, как же я тебя ненавижу...</p><p>На этих словах Лоран притягивает его к себе, обхватив за поясницу, и это — первый раз, когда он дотронулся до Макото за все время, что они находятся вдвоем в постели. Прикосновение настойчивое, но одновременно в нем чувствуется какая-то затаенная робость, будто Лоран сам от такого отвык. Может быть, у него тоже давно никого не было, рассеянно думает Макото, и эта мысль почему-то отдается внутри болезненно-сладкой дрожью.</p><p>Он с готовностью подается вперед, проехавшись бедрами по влажному животу Лорана, и трется членом о его лицо — ведет головкой по щеке, оставляя липкий след от смазки. В ответ Лоран облизывает губы, тянется к члену языком, и этот беззастенчивый жест — в сочетании со стыдным кайфом от распирающих его пальцев — толкает Макото за грань. Наслаждение накатывает, подобно цунами, смывая все барьеры, что он воздвигал между ними, и оставляя после себя лишь блаженную пустоту.</p><p>На какое-то мгновение, пока он обессиленно скатывается с Лорана на сбитые простыни, из мира словно исчезают все краски. Затем понемногу возвращаются — сепия отступает, и кораллово-оранжевые огни за окном кажутся ярче и насыщеннее прежнего.</p><p>Несколько томительных секунд в номере слышится только мерное гудение кондиционера и шум их дыхания. Наконец Макото поворачивается и, чувствуя, как на разгоряченной коже остывает пот, смотрит на Лорана.</p><p>Рот у него по-прежнему приоткрыт, шея, подбородок и даже лоб испачканы густыми каплями спермы. Волосы цвета тосканского солнца разметались по подушке, грудь тяжело вздымается и опадает, а глаза алчно блестят.</p><p>— Я так тебя ненавижу, — бездумно повторяет Макото, — ты даже представить себе не можешь. Из-за тебя моя жизнь превратилась в какой-то дрянной авантюрный роман с элементами хоррора. И каждый раз, когда я сбегаю на другой конец земного шара, ты находишь способ заманить меня обратно. Ненавижу.</p><p>— Зато теперь ты можешь не отказывать себе в голубом сыре и бургундском вине, — отзывается Лоран вкрадчивым шепотом. — И в долгих прогулках по пляжу. Можешь даже личный остров прикупить, как Синтия.</p><p>У Макото против воли вырывается тихий смешок. Придвинувшись к Лорану ближе, он заглядывает ему в лицо, затем медленно ведет пальцем по гладкому теплому плечу. Напряженный член Лорана слегка дергается, истекающая смазкой головка глянцево блестит в рассеянном свете лампы.</p><p>— Если ты хорошо попросишь, — говорит Макото, скользя по его телу завороженным взглядом, — я позволю тебе о меня потереться.</p><p>Вблизи глаза Лорана выглядят темнее обычного — цвета глубокой морской лазури и бескрайнего вечернего неба. Шумно выдохнув, он привлекает Макото к себе и улыбается — столь довольно, точно провернул на редкость удачную аферу.</p><p>— Ты какой-то просто невероятный мудак, — выдыхает Лоран ему в губы. — По-моему, я влюблен.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><ol>
<li>
<a id="note1" name="note1"></a>Маленькая любовная ссора. <sup><a href="#back1">▲</a></sup>
</li>

<li>
<a id="note2" name="note2"></a>Не о чем беспокоиться. <sup><a href="#back2">▲</a></sup>
</li>
</ol></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>